


Go to Sleep

by FairyNiamh



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Sleepy Cuddles, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Natsu needs up; Gray just wants more sleep.





	Go to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> My eldest Daughter wanted me to write this.

Natsu was having a good dream. Nothing 'sexual' per say, just that he was at an all you can eat feast in his honor. Of course, with everything good, there comes bad. The bad was that now everything was frozen and it was all...

"Gray, why are you invading my bed and my dreams?" Natsu yelled at the nude human octopus wrapped around him.

"Shut up. I'm sleeping," Gray grumbled and tightened his hold on the warm body under him.

"Not the point. Let me up, I have things to do!"

"Tch, always so grumpy in the mornings. Here, I'll help," Gray yawned as he reached down into Natsu's shorts.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing," he moaned, though he gripped the man closer rather than push him away.

"Taking care of your problem. This way you'll settle down. I need more sleep," he complained.

Rather than make a snarky come-back, Natsu let the pleasure wash over him, thrusting up into the cool fist of his equally cool lover. He both loved and hated Gray. At this moment though, at the very least, he loved the man's hand.

"I love you too, asshole," Gray whispered as he tightened his grip and kissed his lover deeply.

Natsu groaned as he climaxed and went limp. Gray pulled his hand up for his lover to dutifully clean. Once the hand was clean, he sprawled out and ordered his lover to "get some more sleep."

The Fire wizard sighed and pondered how he had wound up in his current predicament. He closed his eyes and yawned. He was too tired to think right now. He would figure everything out, after his nap.

~Fin~


End file.
